


Kyle Simmons and The Cunts

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, Kinktober 2017, day 14: role reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Kyle has to sing to this cute boy less than twenty four hours after apparently insulting his hair before even introducing himself.





	Kyle Simmons and The Cunts

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 14: role reversal.   
> I'm aware that this probably meant role reversal as in sub v dom, but I couldn't write it. So here's a vanilla version.

Let's just be clear - Kyle does not want to go to the party. But his mates are arseholes and keep saying things like 'don't be boring' and 'you'll never pull with that kind of attitude'. So he goes. And he gets as drunk as he can in as short a space of time as he can. 

So admittedly, Kyle is in a bit of a state when Woody grabs him and shoves him in front of a guy with hair like an electrocution victim, and he has no control over himself when he says, "What's with the hair?"

The guy blinks behind plastic framed glasses, and Woody elbows Kyle in the ribs. "Don't be a prick. This is Dan. He plays keys."

"Oh. Shit. Hello. You should join my band."

Dan looks at him like he walked into his house on Christmas Day and pissed on his tree.

"It's a good band? Like. It's good. But needs keys? And you...play keys. So..." Kyle isn't sure why Dan isn't saying yes. 

"Have you got any demos or anything?"

"Got a video on YouTube. I mean, it's just me. And I kind of want to work on more...electro stuff? With synths, and all that. So..."

Dan smiles, and for the first time he doesn't look like he wants to walk away. "Okay. What's your band's name?"

"Kyle Simmons."

"Right."

"Yeah."

A girl comes over to talk to Dan, and he turns away for a second before saying, over his shoulder, "I'll check it out, Kyle."

And for no reason, Kyle feels giddy.

***

Woody rings him the next day and Kyle wants to throw his phone out the window. "Dan rang," he says, "he loved Alchemy."

Kyle sits up and regrets it immediately. His head spins and he feels sick. "Does he want to join?"

"He'd like to come to the next rehearsal and hear it properly. But will you promise not to be such a dick head this time?"

"Eh?"

"You hadn't even introduced yourself and you insulted his hair."

Kyle rubs his eyes. "Did I?"

"Yeah."

"Bloody hell."

"Yeah. Anyway. I said we had rehearsal today. Strike while the iron's hot, you know? So get dressed, we're coming over."

***

Kyle shoves all his dirty washing under his bed and drinks two rehydration sachets in the hope of feeling less like the living fucking dead. 

Will shows up first, smirking. "You look shit."

"Fuck off."

Woody turns up with Dan ten minutes later, and was Dan this cute last night? Fucking hell, Kyle has to sing to this cute boy less than twenty four hours after apparently insulting his hair before even introducing himself. 

"Hello," says Dan. 

They cram into his room, which feels tiny now there's four of them, and they play through a couple of songs whilst Dan perches on the edge of Kyle's bed. Kyle is aware of how wobbly his voice sounds, and he apologises. 

"Well if you will insist on sucking so much cock," Will says, absently. Dan almost chokes laughing. 

Kyle looks at Woody.

"Don't think you sucked anyone off last night, mate. You were sick in the garden."

Dan is still laughing. "Sorry," he says, wiping his eyes. "That all sounded really good."

Kyle tries not to beam. "Oh, great. Will you join, then?"

"You haven't heard me play."

"Woody said you're good."

"You're trusting."

Kyle shrugs. He doesn't say anything about how adorable Dan is, sitting cross-legged on his bed. "So?"

Dan nods. "Right. Yeah. I'd love to."

It's tempting to jump on the bed and grab him, but Kyle goes for the 'play it cool' tactic. "Great," he says. "That's great. Welcome to Kyle Simmons and The Girls."

"That's not our name", says Woody. 

"Fine. Kyle Simmons and The Cunts."

"No."

"Fine," Kyle huffs.


End file.
